The Aging Disease
by Jafibunny
Summary: The humans have diseases and the countries have their own. What will America do, when one morning he wakes up looking like an old geezer?


The spring had decided to come early this year; the snow was melting off and the sun shone happily. Usually America would have been _more _brisk and lively, but this year he just went to the mirror tiredly and looked inside it. He saw his hair having signs of gray and his face had small wrinkles. America noticed his back hurting a bit. "What the heck", he said, but his voice was dry and ugly. He felt grumpy and old, and _looked _like it. A bit shocked he went to the bedroom searching for his phone. But he couldn't do it quickly, because his legs were aching.

He decided to call Japan. "Hello, Mr. America. How are you?" Japan said with a hint of trouble with pronouncing the letter "L".

"I'm feeling terrible, Japan. I'm old! My back is aching and I feel like I want to get isolated in my house and sleep", America said in a worried tone, and his dry voice confirmed a little the things he had said. But, through phone, it could have been heard as a common sore throat caused by a cold.

"Oh, so you have come to that age. It's completely normal, my back aches a lot. Would a massaging at my place help?" the Japanese man answered completely calmly. He thought that this was just normal, because some of the very old countries (like he, China and a few others) had these bothers sometimes.

"No, I don't feel like getting hit and pay for that. Wouldn't it worsen the situation? Anyways, this can't be normal. We are _countries_, our bodies stop aging when we look like between nineteen and thirty, and now I'm here, looking like a sixty-year-old!" he spoke fast and had to go and get water because speaking was too much for his throat.

"Did you say that you look more like your true age?" Japan said with a very unsure tone.

"Yes! This is terrible", America answered.

"… Is it all right for me to come there and examine the situation?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure you can", the American answered and hung up the phone. Oh dear, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Japan was very disbelieving of what he was going to see. He truly hoped that this was not some of the silly American's shenanigans. He took the nearest flight to New York. It took almost 13 hours to be there, so America had to wait a great amount of time.

When the Japanese man came up to the American's door, it was almost midnight in New York. Usually America was playing games or watching movies around this time, but concluding by the dark windows he was already sleeping. "How unusual", Japan muttered himself when he ringed the doorbell. A lot of time he had to wait, until the door was opened. "Who in the heck comes barging in on this hour? Oh, it's you, Japan… Come in…" America said as he stepped out of way. Japan was shocked of seeing America's appearance, but tried to calm himself down as they both walked to the living room and sat on the couch for settling the situation. "Well… How did this happen to you?" Japan asked being still in a great confusion. Suddenly America sneezed. He apologized and took a tissue from his pocket and wiped his nose clean. "I don't know. I just woke up like this", America answered. "Are you sick?" Japan said.

"I don't know. Can nations get sick without the country itself having any big problems?" America asked.

"You have seen England get sick many times without his country having any crises. As humans have their sicknesses, we countries have our own. Usually they are very much alike to a normal cold, but there are strange ones too…" Japan stated as he looked again at America's appearance.

"So this is a disease?" America asked.

"Very much likely, yes. We should ask someone wiser to know, what disease it is, so we can cure it and stop it from spreading…" said Japan. He already knew 'someone wiser' but avoided to say it out loud, because he was afraid that he should call _him_.

"Canada? France?" America tried to think.

"I meant, _old and experienced_…"

"Do you mean England…? He's not _that _old, Japan. You can be rude someti…"

"No, I meant China", he finally admitted. Japan felt stupid of thinking that America would guess it.

"Oh! Him! But he's always playing with his toys and eating candies… Are you sure we can trust him?" America said.

"He is so old that we don't even know _how _old. Some people say that he is 4000 years old. I think we can trust him with this…" Japan muttered.

"Okay! I don't want to call him, I sound so terrible right now. Could you do it instead?" the American declared. Japan had to think how he could refuse politely.

"Since you have this disease, I'm sure it would be good that you yourself call so he understands the situation better", said Japan with a hint that he did not want to do it.

"Alright, I'll do it", America grinned and picked up the phone from his other pocket. He dialed China's number and called.

"What is it, America?" said China after he had answered the phone call almost immediately.

"It is an emergency! I have gotten sick, and now I'm old and grumpy. What's the cure for it?" America asked a bit too eager to notice that he did not talk very politely towards China.

"Oh, is it the aging disease? Just lie down and sleep, drink much and eat healthily. And _don't go outside_, because you will spread the disease to other nations, and then we have a meeting room filled with air. Some nations have it harder than you, so it is a serious matter. Now when you are supposedly a bit wiser, I will quit this call", he said and hung up. Japan had listened to the whole conversation and had written the information on a note paper. "So remember, America, don't go near others. Especially England, because he gets easily sick. If you don't mind, I should go back to my place, because if I have gotten infected, I will not cause any harm to others", Japan said and soon left. _So the cure is to act like a grandpa…? _thought America and went back to bed, because he felt weak and sleepy.

After Japan arrived home at night he went straight sleeping. The next morning he didn't feel very much different, but when he looked at the mirror, he noticed that he had the disease. _Well, I'm not too surprised. America sneezed while we talked, so it isn't a miracle that I got infected, _he thought and decided to isolate himself from the world for the time he would be sick. It was not a great change for Japan. Luckily he had his computer and manga.

America had soon forgotten the instructions given by China and went to Canada for pancakes (had it been dementia or just the American's carelessness). Of course Canada got the disease, and when he asked help from France, he got it too, and so on. Soon almost every country was sick, but also a little miracle had happened; England wasn't. And this lovely Englishman was now laughing at everyone. The world meeting was filled with oldies, and England could not help his laughter. Everyone had come to the meeting even when they were sick, because the sickness had spread to everywhere so there was no a good reason to stay home. "Ha, look at you, France! He he he… Those wrinkles are worth seeing! Here, let me take a picture of you!" England rejoiced. The usually gloomy Brit seemed to finally have his own lucky day. After teasing France for a while he went to America. "Who looks young now? What? Could I hear his name?" he teased. Instead of angry muttering or crying to delete the pictures England took with his phone, he punched the Englishman straight to his face. Even when he was seemingly old, America was still America and crazily strong. "Not looking like a pretty little teenage girl anymore, Iggy? Ha ha, deserves you right", he laughed back to England who sat helplessly on the floor and touched carefully his eye region which was going to look very black for a good amount of time to learn his lesson. "As the protector of justice, I had to punch you, and I'm not sorry, even a little bit! Hey, why don't we all go to McDonalds or somewhere good restaurant? And Iggy, you will not be coming with us since you aren't mature enough to accompany us", America announced and of course many of the nations were willing to go in hopes of having fun with others. "I would not even want to. I'm not sad at all, at least I got a great laugh and a good amount of pictures to laugh at even after this epidemic", England declared as he went home with his new bruise.

A month after the sickness was worn off as soon as it had landed on the countries – everyone looked young and beautiful again. Oh, everyone, but England. But nobody saw how he looked like, because he had completely refused to go out for weeks before he was back to normal. That's why no country got the laughs. But they weren't too sad for that, because the bruise on England's face stayed for a nice amount of meetings.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading!

I had this random idea in my head one evening, when I was going sleeping, and thought that I wanted to do a humouristic fanfic. Then this just popped my head and… Yeah. But what do you think of my theory of the countries having their own diseases? Even when I say it myself, I think that it's funny. We humans get sick because the bacteria want to kill us, but how it works with countries…? It could be some kind of mechanism that they would not get too bored with living.

Poor England. But it was his own fault.

Again, thank you for reading! Hope to see you again!


End file.
